Mikhail Vsevolodovich of Chernigov (1179-1246)
|notes= |sources= |contributors= Afil |birth_year= 1185 |birth_month= |birth_day= |birth_date-approx= c |birth_street= |birth_locality= |birth_county= |birth_nation-subdiv1= |birth_nation= |birth_address= |birth_notes= |birth_sources= |baptism_year= |baptism_month= |baptism_day= |baptism_date-approx= |baptism_street= |baptism_locality= |baptism_county= |baptism_nation-subdiv1= |baptism_nation= |baptism_notes= |baptism_sources= |death_year = 1246 |death_month = 9 |death_day = 20 |death_date-approx= |death_street= |death_locality = Sarai |death_county= Kharabali Rayon |death_nation-subdiv1=Astrakhan Oblast |death_nation= Russia |death_event= |death_causes= beheaded by the Tartars |death_notes= |death_sources= |wedding1_year= 1210 |wedding1_month= |wedding1_day= |wedding1_date-approx= c |wedding1_locality= |wedding1_county= |wedding1_nation-subdiv1= |wedding1_nation= |wedding1_notes= |wedding1_sources= |ifmarried-g2= |wedding2_year= |wedding2_month= |wedding2_day= |wedding2_date-approx= |wedding2_locality= |wedding2_county= |wedding2_nation-subdiv1= |wedding2_nation= |wedding2_notes= |wedding2_sources= |ifmarried-g3= |wedding3_year= |wedding3_month= |wedding3_day= |wedding3_locality= |wedding3_county= |wedding3_nation-subdiv1= |wedding3_nation= |wedding3_notes= |wedding3_sources= |remains_year= |remains_month= |remains_day= |remains_date-approx= |remains_street= |remains_address= |remains_locality= |remains_county= |remains_nation-subdiv1= |remains_nation= |remains_notes= |remains_sources= |titles= Prince of Pereyaslavl + Prince of Chernigov + Prince of Novgorod + Prince of Halych + Grand Prince of Kiev |globals= }} Mikhail Vsevolodovich (also known as Michael of Chernigov, 1179-1246 ) - Prince of Pereyaslavl (1206), Prince of Novgorod (1224-1226, 1229), Prince of Chernigov (1223-1246 ), Prince of Halych (1235-1239), Grand Prince of Kiev (1238-1239 , 1241-1243 ). Son of Vsevolod Svyatoslavich Chermny and Maria of Poland daughter of the prince Casimir II the Just of Poland . Canonized saints at the Council in 1547 ; Memorial Days - September 20 ( October 3 ) and February 14 (27) . Biography After the expulsion of Vsevolod's son Yaroslav Vsevolodovich by his father from Pereyaslavl, Mikhail Vsevolodovich briefly occupied the throne of the Principality of Pereyaslavl In fact, it is unknown what throne Mikhail occupied between 1206 and 1226, despite the fact that he occupied a rather high place in the prince's ladder of the Olgovichi at that time (after his father, Gleb Svyatoslavich and Mstislav Svyatoslavich). In 1223 Mikhail was the only Olgovich, mentioned by the chronicle after his uncle, the Prince of Chernigov Mstislav Svyatoslavich. Voitovich L.V. thinks that Mikhail owned a certain principality near Chernigov, without naming it, and according to his version of this principality were neither Starodub, nor Vshchizh, nor Snovsk. L.V. Voitovich considers that during the aforementioned period, Mikhail's younger cousin, Mstislav Glebovich, was Prince of Novgorod-Seversky, that is, the rules of the second oldest principality in the Chernigov - Novgorod-Seversky area. He participated in the Battle of the Kalka River (1223) Михаил упоминается вторым среди Ольговичей после своего дяди Мстислава Черниговского без указания удела., where Mstislav Svyatoslavich was killed and, thereafter, took the throne of the Principality of Chernigov По другой версии, в 1226 году. См. Константин Ольгович. In 1224 he became a prince of Novgorod immediately after the conflict, Yuri Vsevolodovich of Vladimir , who was married to his sister, with the Novgorod boyars, and organized an exchange of prisoners. In 1226, with Yuri Vsevolodovich's help, he conducted a campaign against Oleg Svyatoslavich of Kursk, a representative of the Seversky branch of Olgovichi. The chronicle does not indicate the cause of the conflict, and L. Voytovich believes that Oleg Svyatoslavich was trying to change the decision of the Council of Chernigov (1206). In 1228, together with Rostislav Svyatopolchich of Pinsk and Vladimir Ryurikovich, he participated in the unsuccessful Siege of Kamenets (1228), the possession of Daniil Romanovich. In 1229 due to famine, the zabozhniche tax in the Novgorod Republic was cancelled for 5 years for the serfs who had gone into the new land, also appointed Posadnik in Novgorod Vnezda Vodovika that brought subsequently abandoned Mikhail's son Rostislav in Chernigov, after their expulsion from Novgorod and Torzhok in 1230 year. He refused to fight for Novgorod after the campaign of the Grand Princes of Vladimir-Suzdal against the Principality of Chernigov (1231). In 1234, he intervened in the struggle for Kiev on the side of Izyaslav, in the same year Chernigov was besieged by the troops of Daniil Romanovich, and in 1235, Mikhail retaliated against Galich and Izyaslav - Kiev winning the Battle of Torchesk (1235). In the autumn of 1237, the Princes of Ryazan turned to Mikhail' for help against the Mongols, Evpaty Kolovrat arrived as an ambassador . According to the chronicle, Mikhail' refused to provide help, since Ryazan did not go with him to Battle of the Kalka River (1223) Evpaty Kolovrat returned to the ashes of Ryazan, then caught up with the Mongols within the Grand Principality of Vladimir-Suzdal, inflicted significant losses on them, but also died with the detachment. In 1238, after Yaroslav Vsevolodovich's departure for Vladimir, Mikhail Vsevolodovich occupied the throne of Grand Prince of Kiev and, in the winter 1238/1239, organized a campaign against Lithuania with his eldest son Rostislav and troops from Halych with whom L.Voytovich КНЯЗІВСЬКІ ДИНАСТІЇ CXIДНОЇ ЄВРОПИ. connects two deaths Princes of Chernigov-Seversky, Mikhail Romanovich the son of Roman Igorevich of Halych (c1178-1211) and Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich, grandson of Vladimir Igorevich. Taking advantage of the departure of the boyars of HAlych, Daniil Romanovich was able to finally take possession of Halych. At the time of the Mongol invasion of the Chernigov-Seversky lands was the Grand Prince of Kiev Галицко-Волынская летопись. В лето 6745М.Грушевский ХРОНОЛОГІЯ ПОДІЙ ГАЛИЦЬКО-ВОЛИНСЬКОГО ЛІТОПИСУ, but was forced to flee to Hungary with his son Rostislav. He received Lutsk from Daniil Romanovich, later returned to Kiev, devastated by the Tatars, where he reigned until 1243 , when during his departure to Hungary for the wedding of Rostislav’s son, Yaroslav Vsevolodovich was taken over by Jarlig. After that, Mikhail Vsevolodovich returned to Chernigov, where he ruled until the moment when, together with a number of other princes, he was summoned to the Horde . Death and canonization Before entering the tent of Batu Khan, the Mongolian priests ordered him to go through the sacred fire and worship their idols, to which Michael, a true Christian, replied: “I can worship your King, for Heaven gave him the fate of the states of the earth; but the Christian serves neither fire nor deaf idols. " For refusing to worship on the orders of Batu, the prince was executed. The death of the prince is dedicated to "The Legend of the killing in the horde of Prince Mikhail of Chernigov and his boyar Theodore ." The prince was secretly buried by his close associates, and then his remains were transferred to Chernigov. After his death, the throne of the Principality of Chernigov was taken by Michael’s brother Andrei. Practically at the same time (September 30), the second of the three most influential Russian princes, Yaroslav Vsevolodovich of Vladimir, were allegedly poisoned in Mongolia (almost a year earlier, Daniil Romanovichy, during a personal visit to Batu Khan, recognized dependence on the Khans). Soon in Rostov a wooden church was erected in honor of Mikhail of Chernigov, burned down by a lightning strike in 1288. In 1572, the remains of Mikhail of Chernigov after his glorification were transferred from Chernigov to Moscow. In 1772, his relics were placed in a silver shrine in the Cathedral of the Archangel . In 1812, during the invasion of Napoleon, the silver cancer was stolen and subsequently replaced with a bronze one. In 1987, Mikhail Vsevolodovich was included in the created Tula Saints Cathedral, the celebration of the Cathedral takes place on September 22 ( October 5 ) .. Progeny See also: Upper Oka Principalities The descendants of Mikhail of Chernigov ruled in all Chernigov-Seversky lands, with the exception of Seminye (where the descendants of Svyatoslav Olgovich , who later established themselves in Kiev and Pereyaslavl, ruled ). The Princes of Bryansk also bore the title of the Grand Princes of Chernigov, but their dynasty was cut short, the Smolensk princely dynasty was established in Bryansk , and the upper princes became almost independent. The wide popularity of Mikhail of Chernigov in the Russian state, especially after the ceremonial transfer of his relics from Chernigov, led to the fact that all the serving princes in the drafting of pedigrees indicated his ancestor. Thus, in the genealogical books , a colossal “tribe of Mikhail of Chernigov” was formed, to which the Dolgorukov, Volkonsky, Repnin, Gorchakov, Obolensky, Odoevsky, Vorotynsky, Baryatinsky families as well as all other descendants of Olgoviches attributed themselves. At the same time, genetic studies of representatives of this clan, conducted in the 21st century, showed that they do not follow the male lineage from the same ancestor as the Monomakhichi . Family and children Wife Olyona (or Maria) Romanovna (died after 1241) - married from 1188/1190 (or from 1210/1211 ), daughter of Roman Mstislavich Galitsky. Children # Mariya Mikhailovna of Chernigov (c1211-1271) - Vasilko Konstantinovich Rostovsky’s wife , # Feodula Mikhailovna (1212-1250) Saint Euphrosyne of Suzdal # Rostislav Mikhailovich (c1214-1262) , Ban Machvy, Estimated children (attributed in later genealogies): # Roman Mikhailovich of Bryansk (c1218-c1290) # Mstislav Mikhailovich of Karachev (1220-1280) # Simeon Mikhailovich of Glukhov (c1222-c1274) # Yuri Mikhailovich of Tarusa (c1225-1270). His descendants In the second half of the 19th century, many family branches stemming from Mikhail flourished: the Boryatinskie, the Gorchakovy, the Dolgorukie, the Eletskie, the Zvenigorodskie, the Koltsovy-Mosalskie, the Obolenskie, the Odoevskie, and the Shcherbatovy. Nicolas Baumgarten in his Généalogies et mariages occidentaux des Rurikides russes du Xe au XIIIe siècle (Orientalia christiana 9, no. 35 (1927)) includes the following important appendix with regard to Mikhail's alleged descendants. Essentially, the four princes—Roman, Simeon, Mstislav, and Iurii (Yury)—claimed in most published genealogies past and present (Dolgorukov, Vlas'ev, Ikonnikov, Ferrand, Dumin & Grebel'skii, etc.) as his sons and as the progenitors of numerous Russian princely families are apparently not to be found in any original historical document, appearing for the first time in the genealogies composed—or more likely contrived—in the 16th century, which witnessed a spate of fanciful genealogical aspirations among European royal and noble families (the Habsburgs claimed descent from Julius Caesar's cousin Sextus (among others); the Bagratids of Georgia, from the biblical King David; the Lévis-Mirepoix, from cousins of the Virgin Mary; and the Muscovite tsars, from Augustus Caesar, to name but a few): See also The internecine war in southern Russia (1228–1236) The war for the unification of the Principality of Halych-Volhynia Notes Kreferences/> Category:Princes of Pereyaslavl Category:Princes of Chernigov Category:Princes of Novgorod Category:Princes of Halych 1236 Category:Murdered Russian monarchs Category:Olgovichi family Category:Rulers of Kievan Rus' Category:Russian saints Category:Ukrainian saints Category:Eastern Orthodox saints Category:Eastern Catholic saints Category:Orthodox monarchs Category:13th-century Christian saints Category:13th-century Eastern Orthodox martyrs